Shifting Realities
by EIven Princess
Summary: Freak is a boy who lives in an abusive household. His relatives, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley seem to live to give Freak pain. After a cruel punishment, Freak wished for the pain to go away, just like every night. What happens when his magic responds? Follow Hadrian through his adventures in both his new reality, and later on, his own. AU! OC Main Characters!
1. Dragon?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's.**

 **A/N: This is an AU fanfic, with some differences between canon and my take characters, and some characters might be OOC at times.**

"GET THE BLOODY MAIL YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Screamed a very overweight man to Freak.

Freak, who was cowed into submission since what seemed like birth, replied with a simple and monotone, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

As Freak was walking through the hall to get to the door his less overweight, but that isn't by much, cousin shoved him into the door of his cupboard, which caused Freak to wince in pain once his bruised arm made contact with the small door. Freak didn't make a sound though. He couldn't, no, wouldn't make a sound and give the extraordinarily normal family the pleasure of knowing that they hurt him.

His overweight cousin looked back at him and smirked. "Not gonna say anything, huh, Freak?"

Freak picked himself off of the door to the cupboard and walked towards the mail that was lying down on the door.

He saw a stamp of the sea on one of the pieces of mail was mesmerized. The child had never left the vicinity of Number 4 Privet Drive before, other than for school and the library (the Dursleys needed to keep up appearances after all), and had always wanted to visit the sea.

Freak shook himself out of his little daydream, picked up the mail and quickly walked back to Uncle Vernon to give him the mail. He silently did this and after dropping the mail in front of the man he went into the kitchen to make his "family" some food.

As he entered the kitchen, he immediately heard another, and thankfully the last, member of the house screech, "I SWEAR FREAK IF YOU BREAK EVEN A SINGLE DISH YOU WILL GET A PUNISHMENT THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

Freak sighed inwardly at that statement. She said something of the sort every day although he had never broken any dish before in his life.

Of course, he responded, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

Freak had been washing the dishes for a little over 15 minutes when Dudley, a name fitting for his overweight cousin, walked into the kitchen and decided to get himself a cup of water. Freak was, of course, very confused as he had never before in his life seen Dudley get himself a cup of water. He had always called upon him to get the water for him.

Freak realized what Dudley was going to do just a moment too late.

Freak's eyes widened as the thought ran through his head and Dudley's smirk confirmed his thought. He was too slow though. Dudley shoved his cousin into the refrigerator, which caused him to feel immediate pain from the bruises. He relaxed his arm for a moment, and accidently released his grip on the glass cup.

The glass cup seemed like it was falling in slow motion as Freak tracked the cup's movements with it's eyes.

Time seemed to return back to normal as the sound of shattering glass was heard throughout the entire house.

He slowly heard stomps from his skinny aunt that traveled from the stairs. He saw her as she went into the kitchen, slowly looked down at the ground, and glared back up at him.

If someone other than his aunt was looking directly at his eyes, they would've seen reluctant acceptance in Freak's eyes.

Sighing inwardly once more, he picked himself off of the refrigerator and walked towards the loudest member of the household.

She nodded, happy that the freak knew what was coming to him. Aunt Petunia didn't even spare another glance at Dudley.

 **^!o!^**

Freak groaned in his cupboard after he finished making dinner. He didn't get any. He was sure that the marks given to him by Aunt Petunia wouldn't go away for a long time, if at all. Freak moaned in pain and just as he did every night, wished for the pain to go away.

As Freak uncomfortably fell asleep, he dreamed. He dreamed of a place that seemed to come right out of a fairy tale, with magic, great guilds, many mages, merciless monsters, rich green forests, multiple mountains, expansive oceans, and graceful dragons.

If Freak could smile in his dream, he would. He was glad that, even if it was only when he slept, the pain went away.

 **^!o!^**

When Freak woke up, the first thing he saw was one of the very things he had dreamt about.

A dragon.

A dragon?

Freak fainted.


	2. Hadrian and Oceanus

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

 **A/N: Imagine when Hadrian sees the ethernano that it looks something like rukh, from** _ **Magi**_ **, how it can move around and 'communicate' with it's surroundings.**

Freak had just woken up and instead of fainting like he had before, he just stared in awe. Even though he was named Freak, it wasn't possible for something like this to happen.

It was _too_ freaky.

But, no matter how much he tried, Freak tried shaking his head, taking deep breaths, blinking a hundred times, and hell, when that didn't work a thousand times, the dragon wouldn't go away.

Even if Freak wanted it to go away though, he had to admit that the huge creature was a sight to behold.

The dragon was big, very very big. It had to have been at least 15 to 20 meters long. It's multitude of scales were a deep shade of royal blue that almost achieved purple. It looked like the dragon itself was royalty.

The dragon, deeming it was time to speak after letting the little boy stare at itself for over thirty minutes, said something.

"Yo."

Freak tilted his head in confusion. 'Yo'? Freak thought to himself, before it dawned on him. The dragon was trying to talk to him.

"Hello…" Freak trailed off, not knowing where to go after that.

"What's your name?" The dragon asked, seemingly ignorant of the fact that Freak was a child.

Freak flinched at the question. He knew he didn't have a normal name, and Aunt Petunia always hit him whenever he introduced himself to someone. After looking around, he quickly realized that they were nowhere in sight.

"Freak." Said the boy quietly.

The dragon looked at the boy questioningly. "That isn't a name."

Freak flinched. Aunt Petunia was going to hit him when he got home. "That's what Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon call me."

The dragon looked at Freak for a moment, before it's eyes widened minisculely. "Really? I don't want to call you that. I'm going to change your name."

Freak's eyebrows furrowed. "Change my name? How do you do that? Nobody ever told me you could change your name."

The dragon, taking advantage of the eight-year old boys lack of knowledge, sagely nodded. "Of course. Only special people get to change their names. Not a lot of people, only some of them though. And because I am special, I decide when other people are special. And you are special. So I'm going to choose your name."

"Special… Me, special?" Freak said hesitantly. He hadn't heard his Aunt Petunia ever call him that before.

"Yes. You are special. How about I call you John?"

Freak eyed the dragon and shook his head furiously.

The dragon raised its brows at the boys behavior. "How about Leroy?"

Freak shook his head again, but even more furiously than last time.

"Alright, alright, not Leroy. How about Hadrian?"

Freak stopped his head and took an expression of deep contemplation.

 _Yes!_ Thought the dragon. "Hadrian Ahri?"

The boy kept his thoughtful expression for a time before slowly he nodded. He opened his mouth and played with the new sounds on his mouth. "Hadrian Ahri." He nodded more strongly after he said the name aloud. "I'm… Hadrian now?"

The dragon smiled at the boy and nodded. "Yes. You are now Hadrian Ahri. And you're going to be my son."

The boy, newly named Hadrian, opened his mouth. He tried to think of something to say, but knew very well that he didn't have anything to say. He closed his mouth before opening it again, with the same results.

"Yes," Oceanus agreed, "You are now my son. Let me declare this formally, otherwise nobody would really believe me when I start bragging to the others about you. You're the first one anyway!" The dragon cleared it's dragony throat. " _I declare you, Hadrian Ahri, as the first Dragon Slayer, and the son of myself, Oceanus, the King of the Sea._ "

A clear blue light surrounded Hadrian and he felt something within himself change. He could feel _something_ new inside of him, but he didn't know what it was. He also felt something else inside of him increase, and it's pressure became larger from the inside of his body.

"Alright, now that that's done with, do you want to go fishing?"

 **^!o!^**

 _ **Time Skip: 3 years later.**_

"Do you understand? If you do, you will repeat after me."

Hadrian sighed but smiled slightly. Oceanus could be _so_ annoying sometimes.. "I will always treat someone with precisely what they deserve. If they treat others like trash, you should treat them like trash. If they are ignorant runts, treat them like ignorant runts. If they act like they are loud, obnoxious and annoying dragons, treat them like loud, obnoxious and annoying dragons."

Oceanus sagely nodded his head. "Yes, yes, that's very good Harry. You should alwa- did you just try to imply that I am loud, obnoxious and annoying?"

Hadrian smirked slightly. "Why would I do that? I have no reason to lower myself to such levels. You can do that yourself."

"Why you little brat…" Oceanus said threateningly but with undeniable mirth in his eyes. "Alright then. We've done that. What have I taught you then? What was the real reason behind this?"

Hadrian's eyes widened slightly. He should've known there was going to be a reason! He furrowed his brows and thought for half a minute before it came to him. "You shouldn't trust people before you really get to know them?"

Oceanus smiled. "Good! Just because I am a loud, obnoxious and annoying dragon does not mean that I am a bad one. I am a good dragon, as you've clearly seen in the three years we've been with each other."

Hadrian snorted. "Yeah, sure," he commented sarcastically, "I think that the first year was the second scariest thing I've ever experienced."

Oceanus looked at him snootily. "You say that, but I know you realize how much it's helped you over these past two years.

The boy sulked slightly as he agreed with his mentor's words.

 **Flashback, Three years back.**

" _Alright," Oceanus said, "Because I've declared you the first dragon slayer, you need to learn how to fight."_

" _Fight?" Hadrian remembered watching Uncle Vernon and Dudley staring intently at the tele and screaming, "Fight! Fight!" at the two people who wore large gloves on two opposite ends of a square._

" _Yes, fight," Oceanus repeated. "The first thing you need to understand is that nobody fights fair, unless there are rules. Can you repeat that for me, Hadrian?"_

 _Hadrian nodded vigorously, loving it when his newly declared father called him his new name. "Nobody fights fair unless there are rules."_

" _Very good. You also need to know that sometimes, even when people fight with rules, that fights aren't always fair. That's called cheating. Cheating is something you should never do, unless in dire circumstances." Oceanus nodded at Hadrian to repeat what was said._

" _Even when people fight with rules, fights aren't always fair. When people break rules, it's called cheating. You should never cheat unless in… dry circus?" Hadrian said hesitantly._

 _Oceanus boomed with laughter. "Oh! Oh, that was a good one, kiddo! Dry circus! What you meant to say was 'dire circumstances'. A dire circumstance is when you are in very bad spot, and something bad can happen to you or your friends."_

 _Hadrian blushed as Oceanus laughed at him. "Alright," Hadrian said._

" _I'm going to need to teach you how to fight," Oceanus repeated, "Because what I'm going to teach you should never get into the wrong hands."_

" _Wrong hands?" Hadrian asked confused, while looking down at his hands._

 _Oceanus sighed. He had a lot to teach this kid. "Yeah. You don't want the magic I'm showing you to get into bad people's hands. Then they could use the magic I'm teaching you for bad things."_

 _Hadrian opened his mouth and imagined Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as bad people. He was going to ask what makes a bad person, but instead he asked, "Magic?"_

" _Magic." The dragon agreed._

" _Magic." Hadrian repeated._

" _Yes. I'm going to be showing you a lost magic, called healing magic. Many bad people would want to use your magic for bad things, and to stop them from doing the bad things, I need to teach you how to fight. I won't teach you healing magic until you are sufficient at fighting."_

 _Hadrian tilted his head at the word 'sufficient' but agreed with everything else that his father had said. He couldn't let the good magic fall into the wrong people's hands._

" _To fight, your body needs to be strong. I can't teach you any of my fighting magic until your body becomes strong enough to handle them."_

 _Hadrian was lucky. He had a little bit of body strength thanks to Dudley's chasing him throughout Privet Drive, but he had nowhere near the level of fitness which Oceanus wanted him to be at._

" _So that means, for the first year we are together, I'm going to make you smarter, and you are only going to train your body. I won't teach you any magic until next year."_

 _Hadrian pouted. He understood his reasoning, but the thought of training his body for a full year hurt his head._

" _I'm going to give you some encouragement. I'm going to show you some of my fighting magic, and pay attention, because this is what I'm going to teach you in a year's time."_

 _The dragon got up, and as it did, it shook the ground. The dragon got into a ready position, and took a deep breath. It breathed in and in and in, and it looked like it was never going to fill up it's dragon sized lungs. Once his lungs reached maximum capacity, it opened its mouth wide and let out a huge roar, that could be heard from miles away. A water like hurricane came out of it's mouth and the entire area was filled with steam. Once the steam faded away, nothing else was left where the forest once was. The forest was absolutely destroyed._

 _Hadrian gaped at the pure destruction that was left. He looked up to the dragon expectantly._

 _The dragon looked back at the boy and huffed. "That's called **'Sea Dragon's Roar'**. And I'm not going to teach you that until you train your body for a year. If you try doing that right now, the steam would burn you from the inside out."_

 _Hadrian paled at that thought and agreed with his mentor's decision, as much as he disliked it._

 **Flashback End**

"Alright, Hadrian. I'm going to teach you two last things now. I've already taught you everything I know except these two things." Oceanus looked at Hadrian to make sure he was really paying attention and once he saw the determination in the young boy's eyes, he instantly felt a surge of pride in himself. "I've taught you combat magic, healing magic, and everything I know about survival. Now I'm going to teach you two entirely different things that I've never mentioned to you before. Are you ready?"

Hadrian nodded and confidently answered his father. "Yes."

Oceanus felt the surge of pride in himself increase greatly. "The first thing I'm going to teach you is the three different Sea Dragon's Secret Techniques," Hadrian eyes widened at this, "And after that, I'm going to teach you how to eat water."

Hadrian tilted his head to the side and with a questioning glance, he asked, "Eat… water?"

The large dragon nodded. "Yes. I am going to teach you how to eat water. There is a very important difference between drinking water and eating water. First, we will start with the secret techniques though."

 **Hours Later**

"Do you understand? These are called secret techniques for a reason. You can only use them under dire circumstances. Think of these as your trump cards, until you can invent your own."

A sweaty and tired Hadrian collapsed onto the ground, breathing heavily. He nodded slightly to show his mentor and father that he understood what he was talking about.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to eat water."

The boy's ears perked comically. He slowly moved to a sitting position and turned to face the dragon. "Alright. How do I eat water?"

"You'll feel the difference. When you drink water normally, you don't feel anything really change inside of you. You might feel a little more awake or rejuvenated, but that's all. When you eat water, you need to feel the magic that's inside of it. You are a special person. I've always told you that, and now I'm going to explain it to you.

"Most of the mages and wizards in this world don't create magic inside of their bodies. You do though. You create your own magic, and that gives you endless possibilities with your abilities. The fact that you create your own magic means that you need to be much more careful with using magic. You need to make sure you don't run out of your own magic, because if you do that, you'd die. I've realized, however, that after living here for four years with me, you have adapted to this world's magic. You can both create your own magic inside of your body, and absorb magic from your surroundings. Most of the mages in this planet borrow magic from their surroundings, mainly from the air though. The air contains a substance that is called ethernano, and it is what is absorbed by the skin of magic users. They keep it inside of their bodies temporarily, until they expend that ethernano. This allows them to use magic. If you absorb too much ethernano at any given time, you'd get too hot and become magically exhausted. You wouldn't be able to absorb any more magic until you've cooled down, thus meaning you wouldn't be able to use any more magic to fight, or heal, or whatever.

"Back to the idea of creating your own magic. You already do this unconsciously and you don't need anything to trigger it. Your body does it for you. I need you to understand that nothing you do will ever change that. Because of this, it gives you the ability to sense the ethernano around you. As I said earlier, ethernano is in the air. If people can absorb ethernano, then why can't other things do the same, be they living or not? If you learn to feel the ethernano with your magic, you will understand what I mean.

"All things can absorb ethernano. Some of the elements that absorb the most ethernano are the air, the earth and the water, in that order. Try casting your magic out of your body and attempting to feel the ethernano in the air around us."

Hadrian took a couple of minutes to absorb everything that Oceanus had told him. After looking like gears and cogs had been spinning around in his mind for the a couple more minutes, he nodded his head, albeit a little less confidently than before, and readied himself. He stayed sitting down and instead of doing what he normally did, which was absorb ethernano through his surroundings, he tried to call out the magic inside of himself. He remembered the feeling of the absorbing the ethernano through his skin. He recalled that feeling and tried to, rather than absorb ethernano, push out his own magic. After clearing his mind and concentrating harder than before, he managed to feel his own magic pouring out of his body. Hadrian kept his eyes closed, amazed as he felt sensations and saw things that he had never seen before, even with his eyes closed. He could feel all of the ethernano around him, constantly flowing into Oceanus body and then pouring right back out moments later, proof of his constantly using magic. He felt the ethernano in the air, saw the ethernano in the air as tiny sparkles of pink and purple lights as they made contact with everything, yet with nothing at the same time.

"Alright, now that you've done that," commented Oceanus, purposefully breaking his son out of the meditative state he had entered himself into, "I'm going to need you to specifically focus onto the water. The water in the lake should be sufficient."

Hadrian looked over to the lake that was right next to Oceanus. He looked over at the water and again felt himself enter the meditative state and while it took less time than before to feel his magic, it still took long enough that he wouldn't be able to consciously do it whenever he felt like it.

As Hadrian honed in on the water, he focused onto the pink and purple sparkles. He could feel how each particle of ethernano attached itself to it's own particle of water, and how the ethernano turned the water into something more than water, but still stay the same water as before.

"Now, you feel the huge ball of magic that is inside your body right?" At Hadrian's slow nod, the dragon continued. "Good. Now, when you try to drink the water, you need to absorb the ethernano from the water, and mix that ethernano with the magic you have inside of your body. When a mage such as yourself mixes ethernano with their own magic, it can have beautiful results."

Hadrian shook himself out of the trancelike state and slowly picked himself up, still tired from learning the sea dragon's secret techniques from earlier. As Hadrian neared the lake, he attempted to see the ethernano without entering the trancelike state. He pouted when he realized that he got no results.

Oceanus, seeing his son pout, laughed loudly. "Don't worry about that Hadrian. You won't be able to feel the ethernano surrounding us with your magic on the third attempt. It'll be hard but I'm confident that with time, you'll be able to do it."

Hadrian, ready to prove to his father that he could do this, sat down in front of the lake, and attempted once more to see those mesmerizing pink and purple sparks without entering his meditative state. Hadrian felt a small pull, and tried to cast his magic out of his body.

At once, he felt overwhelmed. He could suddenly see all of the ethernano, and how each and everything absorbed it and later on released it. He looked around as he saw, rather than felt, the pink and purple sparks of ethernano, which were now constantly changing from pink and purple into every other color known to humans.

After taking a minute to absorb in all of the new information, he started to hone in on the water once again. Now, with his eyes open, he saw that the water looked so _pure_ because of the way it interacted with the ethernano.

Hadrian focused on that feeling of absolute purity as he bent down next to the lake and drank from it. As he drank, he attempted separating the ethernano particles from the water molecules, and when he first tried it, he lost focus and started choking on the water.

Oceanus, who was sitting right next to him, was going to pat him on the back and forgot he was a dragon for a moment, and accidentally hit Hadrian into the lake.

 **45 Minutes Later**

"So, you get how to do it now right? Because I have to go somewhere really soon. Yeah? So you need to go now. See ya. Scram kid!" Oceanus tried to sound menacing as he forced his son to go away, and on the inside, was very pained at what he needed to do to help his son's and his own survival.

Hadrian fell asleep in the forest, as he suddenly got an urge to go to sleep, tired from the day's training and work.

Once he woke up, Hadrian went to his normal meeting spot with his dad and didn't find him.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you!?" Hadrian called out to his father, who was supposed to meet him here at this time.

"Oceanus! This isn't funny!" He heard a rustle in the bushes next to the clearing and quickly turned around, only to see that it was a rabbit.

Hadrian chuckled at himself. How could he have thought that a dragon could reveal itself by rustling a bush? It would be giving out earthquakes with each step!

Hadrian walked and waited around their spot for a little longer before deciding that he would wait here for a week until he showed up, and if Oceanus didn't show up, he would go search for him.


	3. Wendy

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **A/N: I changed up the timeline a bit so that Hadrian was sent to X782 instead of X777 so that it would fit up the way I want it to. The other Dragon Slayers were all sent to the year X777 except for Wendy, who I decided to also send to X782 instead of X777 for the same reason as before. Just to clear things up, both Wendy and Hadrian are the same age, which means that they are both currently 11! years old.**

 **Blaise Lianna is owned by spiralgamer, who has kindly allowed me to use their OC. I really recommend you check out his writing. I really liked it.**

 **By the way I am looking for a Beta! If anyone is interested please PM me!**

 **^!o!^**

 **X782**

Hadrian had waited for longer than a week. It had been 12 days since he had last seen Oceanus, and Hadrian had decided that he had waited around for him long enough. He was momentarily scared that his new foster father had left him the same way his biological parents had but was convinced that he would never do that, and if he did leave him, then he would have had a reason.

Hadrian picked himself up out of the water that he was lying down in and decided that there was no better time than the present to prepare for his adventure. He got his supplies, which weren't much, just his fishing rod, his food (which consisted of squirrels and some berries) and his rapier, which had been gifted to him as gift for his previous birthday, from one of Oceanus' friends named Grandneeney? Graneendy? Grandeeney? He couldn't remember her name, but he was very thankful and would be sure to thank her if he ever got the chance.

Hadrian stood before the clearing that had an amazing view of the lake and bid it farewell. He shed a tear as he looked at the place where he had grown as a person from the weak little boy that had confidence issues into the much stronger boy that had developed greatly since then. He turned around and quickly walked away, not daring to look back.

 **^!o!^**

Hadrian had been journeying around for two weeks now. He had been through many cities and seen a lot of things that he had never thought he would see before. He always had fun looking at the ethernano and how it interacted with the different people. It was always very interesting to see how sometimes they would swiftly go through one person's skin and then out just a moment later, just like how lungs breathe in and out, and how sometimes it would get muddy around the skin and then all fall through at once.

Hadrian found a restaurant with a big sign that said, "GOOD FIRE STEAK!" He had never tried spicy food before, although he had heard of Oceanus talk about how he loved the burn in his mouth, but he had never given any to Hadrian, telling him that he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Hadrian, wanting to try eating spicy food, decided to go inside and try some. After a while, a waiter came by who asked him what he would like to order. Hadrian told them that he would like something moderately spicy.

He was just about to take a bite of his food that had just arrived, when someone to his side said, "You want to put some salt on that first."

Hadrian looked to the person who said it. It was a girl who seemed to be about fifteen years old. She was very pretty, and Hadrian was surprised she was sitting alone. She had her long purple hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of her back. Her red eyes shone with intelligence and seriousness but also with good amounts of mischief.

She was also eating a steak that was on fire.

"Fire steak," she supplied. "It's good, but it's difficult to eat the first time you try it. Fire wizards usually eat it because it's, well, on fire. The fire is magical, and stays on until someone eats it. The fire turns off, but the ignition spell still stays on the steak, which allows some mages to get a feel for their fire magic. I heard that one time, someone even tried to reactivate the spell after they ate it, and everyone thought they were going to burn up, and they did, but they didn't take any damage from the flames, and they were like a walking barbecue." Hadrian nodded to show that he was following along as he grabbed the salt and poured some on his food. "I just wish I could've had some barbecue." She sighed in delight at the thought.

Hadrian smiled at the talkative girl. "So are you a fire mage? You said that fire mages usually eat the fire steaks."

"I am." Said the girl proudly. "I'm a phoenix mage, and apparently, I'm one of the only people who know how to use the magic. It's a lost magic that instead of normal or magical fire, it allows you to use phoenix fire that has special properties. For example, it can heal you if placed on a wound for long enough. It also allows me to teleport, sort of, from place to place. Oh! I'm being rude. I never gave you my name. Let me restart my introduction, my name's Blaise Lianna. What's yours?"

Hadrian processed everything she had just said in a moment. "That's really cool. My name's Hadrian Ahri."

Hadrian decided that he liked the spicy noodles. They gave off a certain heat in his mouth that was comfortable but felt a little bit dangerous at the same time.

"What are you doing here? There aren't a lot of people your age around here that travel alone."

Hadrian looked at Blaise. "I could ask the same of you."

"You could, but I asked you first." Blaise responded petulantly.

Hadrian sighed. "You did. I'm looking for my dad. I was supposed to meet him at our usual meeting spot but he didn't show up. I've been travelling for almost four weeks now."

"Four weeks?" Blaise asked with surprised expression etched onto her face. "I met someone yesterday, a girl your age, who said exactly the same thing. She said she was looking for her mother though."

Hadrian raised his eyebrows and thought if they both had something to do with one another.

"Could you tell me where she went? I'll just ask her if she knows anything."

Blaise looked at him thoughtfully. "Mind if I come along?" She asked after a moment of staring.

Hadrian looked at her surprised. "Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Well, I've been in this city for two months. I haven't done anything exciting for a while now. I feel like your journey is going to have a lot of trouble, and I could use an adventure."

Hadrian saw the excitement on her face after thinking about going an "adventure". After seeing how excited she was, who was he to deny her?

 **^!o!^**

Hadrian and Blaise had been travelling for a day after leaving the city. Blaise _still_ thought Hadrian was leading them the wrong way, even after telling her that he was sure multiple times.

"Are you sure that we're going the right way, Hadrian? I remember seeing her go the other way."

Hadrian huffed at Blaise. "How many times do I need to tell you? I can practically smell her now! She's _really_ close." Hadrian hadn't ever smelled another Dragon Slayer before, but her magic smelled almost exactly like his. The ethernano was practically begging him to go after her.

"So I told you what type of mage I am. You should tell me what type of mage you are."

Hadrian sighed. He really appreciated the fact that he wasn't travelling alone, but he never would have guessed that Blaise could've been so needy.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer-"

"A Dragon Slayer!? I've read about those before! Only dragons can teach humans how to use Dragon Slayer Magic. That's the reason that it's a lost magic. Dragons haven't existed for 400 years."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "I saw Oceanus just four weeks ago."

"Huh. I guess they were really good at hiding or something. How'd you even find a dragon?"

"I… haven't really ever thought of that. I just went to sleep one day and when I woke up, I was in the middle of a clearing with a dragon right in front of me."

Blaise looked at him skeptically. "Really? That's… interesting."

Hadrian himself was very curious about how that had all happened. He hadn't really ever thought about it, and when he explained it to his new friend, he realized that it sounded very stupid himself. If someone had told him that, he wouldn't have believed them either.

"Yeah…" Hadrian said slowly.

"You mentioned Oceanus. Is he a water dragon?"

"A water dragon?" Hadrian repeated. "He isn't a water dragon. He's the King of the Sea. The king of the water dragons and all sea creatures."

Blaise gaped at Hadrian. "You were taught Dragon Slayer magic by _the_ Oceanus?"

"There aren't any other Oceanus's that I know of."

"So if you were taught by the King of the Sea, are you a Water Dragon Slayer?"

Hadrian turned back at Blaise. "Sea! I'm the Sea Dragon Slayer! Not a Water Dragon Slayer! Sea Dragon Slayer!"

Blaise looked at her with a raised eyebrow. _Looks like I hit a nerve._ She thought to herself.

Hadrian suddenly stopped walking, causing Blaise to walk ahead of him for a moment, before realizing that he had stopped moving.

Blaise turned around to him. "Are you alright?" Hadrian had his eyes closed, and it looked like he was concentrating hard.

Hadrian suddenly opened his eyes and they had a look of fear and concern in them.

He realized Blaise was looking at him expectantly. "Come on!" Is all he said to her, and he started running. He easily outran Blaise because of his training as a Dragon Slayer, but she was keeping good pace. They ran out of the clearing the were standing in and into the forest, with Hadrian's senses guiding him. He dodged tree by tree as they passed by him and eventually came across a scene that caused his blood to boil.

A girl with long dark blue hair was lying down on the ground next to a tree with her arms covering her head with her nose in her elbows. Her dress was in tatters, and the bag next to her was ripped and many sketches were splayed all over the forest floor.

There were people around her too. 4 people, Hadrian counted. By their figures, their was one female and three males. The female was hooded and looking on at what the males before her were doing.

Hadrian couldn't even make sense of how the males looked or how they smelled before his magic started raging at levels it had never reached before. His body started creating magic at a faster rate than normal. His magic was calling him to save the girl that was on the floor that was just like him.

Bloodied. Defeated. Beaten.

Vulnerable.

He saw what the men were doing and immediately unsheathed the rapier that he always carried on his person.

He loudly walked up to one of the men and just as he turned around, Hadrian stabbed his rapier right through the man's arm.

The man screamed as red gushed out of the hole in his arm. The scream caused the other people around them to look at the man on the ground. Just as one of the men raised their hands to activate their magic at Hadrian, Blaise ran to them and processed the scene in front of her in a second.

She saw the blood on Hadrian's rapier, saw the downed man clutching his arm, saw Wendy lying down with blood matted onto her hair, nose bleeding, and with multiple bruises. The men standing around her who were now looking at Hadrian.

Blaise looked at Hadrian, seeing his face as he swiftly swiped his rapier to the side, spraying the blood off of his sword onto the ground.

Hadrian nodded at Blaise.

That was everything Blaise needed to let loose. Her magic had been begging to be used for a week now, and the woman that looked down on her was going to be her outlet.

Hadrian felt the heat radiate around her body as a burst of Phoenix fire shot out of her arm.

He felt happy knowing that he had a powerful mage with him to back him up, even though he knew he could've handled them all himself.

Another one of the men beating Wendy cast a sphere around him, a feeble attempt at trapping him inside.

Hadrian grinned as he realized that the sphere was made of water. That man was in for an unfortunate fight.

 **^!o!^**

Blaise knew she shouldn't be having fun, but _man_ , was she having the time of her life.

Her magic wanted out _really_ badly.

The woman she was battling wasn't very smart. That much was obvious when she tried to use her plant magic to try to trap Blaise in vines.

Blaise didn't think the idea itself was bad, but it made sense that fire burned vines didn't it? Especially after she had literally _exploded_ in fire?

Blaise waved her arm at the hooded woman, releasing a torrent of phoenix fire.

The hooded woman cast a wall of water in between herself and the approaching fire. Blaise could see the woman widen her eyes as the fire passed right through the water wall.

The woman jumped to the side a moment too late as one of her arms was burned badly and her hood caught on fire. She quickly threw off her hood after realizing that she didn't have anything that could put the fire out.

Blaise didn't give the woman any time to think after that. She ran up to her and started fighting her.

The previously hooded woman threw a fist out at Blaise that she easily sidestepped and responded with a kick to her stomach that the woman backed away from. The woman sent out a zap of electricity which caused Blaise to roll under it and get close up to the woman once more. Blaise kicked the woman in the side after surrounding her leg with fire. The woman tried to back away once more but the fire created a blade that sliced through the air and hit the woman in the stomach.

The woman screamed as she fell down and hit the ground with a thud.

Blaise turned her head from the unconscious and burning woman and looked at the forest that had been turned into a battlefield. She saw the man that had originally fallen to Harry's rapier lying down in some of his blood. He had enough consciousness left in him to rip off a large portion of his shirt and wrap it around the hole in his arm. He was going to live because of that.

Another man was propped up against a tree with his arm cut in many places and surrounded by cuffs made of water. He was barely conscious.

The last man had fainted of pure fear.

 **^!o!^**

Hadrian knew he was going to have nightmares. He hadn't meant to stab a hole straight through the man's arm! He had just meant to slash him.

 _At least he's incapacitated._ A voice said in Hadrian's head.

Hadrian walked up to Wendy, who had woken up from the lull of unconsciousness and looked up blearily at her savior.

Hadrian kneeled down next to her, "Don't worry. They're gone now. Just give me a bit to make you feel better." Hadrian told her.

He surrounded his hands in water. The water on his hands took a teal-green tint after a minute of concentration. He started to touch Wendy's bruises, causing her to wince in pain. She immediately felt the difference though, as she could visibly see the bruises fade away into fair skin.

Hadrian started running his hands through her hair, cleaning it from the dried blood.

Blaise walked over to the two of them. "Are you alright, Wendy?"

Said girl looked at Blaise and for a moment there was nothing, but then there was a light of recognition. "N-n-no…" She responded weakly.

Blaise looked at Hadrian. He let go of the girl and passed her to Blaise, who hugged her and started rubbing her back. Blaise whispered little nothings to the girl in question. "It's alright. You can let it all out now."

And just like that, Wendy started weeping into the older girl's shoulder. "I wa-was so sc-scared! They w-were hurting me-e!"

The small girl just cried into Blaise's shoulder for a long time before she picked herself up off of Blaise's lap.

Wendy looked embarrassed. "T-thanks for helping me."

Hadrian looked at her from over Blaise's shoulder. "It was no problem. I'd have done it for anyone." And he meant it. If he had came across anyone else who was getting beat up by older people, then he would have helped them.

"Are you ok to stand up by yourself now?" Blaise asked Wendy, wanting to make sure she was really alright.

"Y-yeah. Hadrian healed me very well." Wendy slowly got up. After she did that, she looked at the forest which had turned into a battle.

Wendy's eyes widened when she saw the man on the ground who was clutching his arm.

She went to go heal him when she remembered that this was one of the men who had physically beat her

Wendy turned around to see that Blaise had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to interrogate them and see what they were up to. We can't heal them right after we fought to keep them down and away from you."

Wendy nodded. It was very hard to go against what Grandeeney had told her, but she knew she was right in this situation. Grandeeney would never have healed anyone who had hurt her.

After moving her eyes away from the man who was still clutching his arm, she saw the person who was against the tree and visibly winced. She had to force herself to not move her feet towards him. She then looked at the woman and saw the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

She wasn't going to repeat it ever again if she could help it. She would forever try to forget of the sight before her.

"Alright…" Hadrian started after crunching his face up in disgust at the sight that both he and Wendy swore to never speak about again after that day. "Let's interrogate them."

 **^!o!^**

Blaise was furious.

No.

Furious was an understatement.

Blaise was livid.

The men that were beating her were all slavers. They saw Wendy travelling alone and decided to catch her and bring her to their boss.

They also thought that they wouldn't have any problems if they roughed her up for a bit.

Blaise had accidentally set one of the men's arms on fire after she grabbed both of them. Hadrian was called upon to douse them out.

Hadrian had cuffed the two men who weren't yet cuffed while Blaise decided that they should go to the nearest town, give the slavers to the authorities, and then rest at an inn or hotel.

Both Hadrian and Wendy agreed to that, both of them knowing they had enough money for their own rooms.

After arriving at the town three hours later (and Blaise burning seven trees down during those three hours alone), they went to the local police and handed the slavers over to them.

What the the teenager and the two children had not known, however, was that these slavers had been kidnapping children for over a year, and that they each had a high bounty on them.

With the money they earned, Hadrian was confident that they could buy a small home, if they all pitched in together.

They went to an inn and Hadrian got a room for himself while Wendy and Blaise took one and shared.


	4. Endless Light

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It's one of the most satisfying feelings to wake up in the morning and see that I got another follower or favorite on my email. And please review! Reviews are the way for you guys to make the story better!**

 **I am also looking for a beta! If anyone would like to do so, please PM me.**

 **^!o!^**

It had been three weeks since Hadrian and Blaise saved Wendy from the slavers.

Both Wendy and Hadrian had been surprised when they told the other that they were Dragon Slayers. They both thought that the disappearance of the their parents at the same time had something to do with one another. They had already passed through three more towns, with no luck of finding their parents.

"I don't think we're going to find them any time soon." Said Blaise to the depressed Hadrian and Wendy.

"Well, we might not find them soon, but we'll find them eventually." Wendy said trying to raise both Hadrian's and her own spirits..

"Yeah. We'll find them eventually, and we should act on any information that we find, but we should have another goal now." Hadrian admitted, sad that they wouldn't find the dragons for the mean time.

"I wonder where they could be. They're dragons! We shouldn't be having so much trouble finding them in the first place!" Wendy pouted as she whined.

Hadrian nodded. "I know. We've been travelling for a month by ourselves and almost a month together now. How have we not found them yet?"

Blaise looked at Hadrian and Wendy. "They might not be here. Haven't you two heard of the idea that there could be other worlds? I mean if you ask Celestial Wizards then they'll tell you that there is a whole other world that's dedicated just to Celestial Spirits and that they live there until called upon and once their duty is completed they go back there until called upon once again."

Wendy stared back at Blaise with wide eyes. "Really? I didn't know that they might not even be here…" Wendy started tearing up.

Hadrian glared at Blaise and she looked back at him sheepishly. He moved over to Wendy and wrapped his arms around her. He started rubbing her back with his hand. "It's alright Wendy. I'm sure that we'll find them eventually, even if it's a long time from now."

 **^!o!^**

Wendy, Blaise, and Hadrian had travelled for another week before Blaise thought of a goal that would be both achievable and would occupy them for a long time.

Blaise looked at Wendy and Hadrian. "Do you guys want to join a guild?"

"'Join a guild?'" Hadrian repeated in surprise.

"What do you mean? We haven't ever talked about joining a guild." Wendy responded.

Blaise sighed. She knew it was going to be difficult to convince them, but she knew that she could make them find reason. "I know. But just think about all the adventures we could go on! We could make a team and go on jobs, and then we'd actually earn money and buy things. We wouldn't need Hadrian to hunt wild animals and go fishing. We could live somewhere without having to make camp every night."

"Wow Blaise. I didn't know that you could even say something smart before now. That was a really long explanation." Hadrian responded teasingly after thinking about what she had said.

Wendy giggled. "If you think about it that way then it doesn't sound that bad."

"I could do without all that fishing and hunting. We also wouldn't need to eat anymore of your smoked food." Hadrian agreed.

"I don't smoke it! It's called barbecue!" Blaise responded petulantly at the 11 year old.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her and she spluttered. "Well I suppose you'd rather eat it raw, would you? You uncultured fish eater!" Blaise seemed satisfied with her response.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you calling the delicacy of raw fish uncultured? It's…"

Wendy sighed at the two people that she considered family. She followed them as they bickered all the way to the local town in silence while wondering: _How can people be such good friends yet argue all the time?_

 **^!o!^**

Blaise looked at the guild. It wasn't very grand, but was said to be one of the stronger ones in the country of Fiore.

It looked more like a place that could be called home, rather than a guildhall.

It was a larger than small building for a guildhall, but with magic someone easily could've increased the size of the room inside.

Hadrian looked at the ethernano and how it interacted with the building. The building was so saturated with ethernano, that it seemed like the wood itself was made out of magic.

 _It could be,_ Hadrian reminded himself. When he was travelling before he met Blaise he had met a mage who had his power based off of plants. He was an interesting fellow. The man used leaves and branches on the floor to attack him, but they would get really sharp like knives. He still had the scar on his arm from when one of the leaves hit him.

"It feels… inviting." Wendy said.

Blaise nodded. "Yeah. I feel that way too. It gives off a feeling of 'home'."

Hadrian walked up to the building and opened the door.

The feeling of 'home' wasn't any different from the outside than the inside.

There was a bar against one of the walls with a few people there, and there were many couches and sofas where everyone could relax. There was a dining hall off to the side where everyone could eat.

One of the waitresses serving food looked up at them and saw them. She smiled brightly and walked up to them.

"Hello! How can Endless Light help you today?"

"We'd like to join the guild." Blaise responded.

The waitress eyes brightened. "Really!? That's great! We haven't had any new recruits in a while now!" She said excitedly. "Let me just go fetch our guildmaster and then we'll see if he lets you in."

"That sounds reasonable." Hadrian said.

 **^!o!^**

"So these are the little kiddies that wanted to join my guild?" The guildmaster of Endless Light walked down the stairs from the second floor and eyed the children across from him.

The man was average height, and Hadrian was sure that he would have missed him in a crowd if he didn't know of him before. He didn't seem very old either. He was probably in his mid to late 30's. He had brown hair, and blue eyes. He was cleanly shaven. He was wearing a suit and it seemed as if it had been worn before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Wendy said while bowing to the man before her.

"Indeed it is…" The guildmaster trailed off.

"Wendy! Wendy Marvell."

The man raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. "She's excited. We haven't ever been in a guild before so this is a new experience. My name's Blaise Lianna. It's a pleasure to meet you." Blaise bowed, but not as low as her younger friend had before.

Their was silence in the room as Hadrian stared at the man.

Hadrian stared for another moment before nodding and stating, "You aren't the guildmaster."

The room exploded in cheers right after Hadrian stated that. Many people were shouting things like: "Yes! Finally!", "Congratulations kid! Welcome to the guild guys!" and "It's been 7 months since someone last figured it out."

Wendy and Blaise stood next to Hadrian in awe.

The man who had been posing as the guild master walked up to Hadrian. "How'd ya know I wasn't the guildmaster kid?"

"Your clothes were one thing. You are wearing impeccable clothing, I doubt that you appreciate anyone wearing things less than what you are right now. I'd assume you'd at least stop the seven people in the back from fighting, you'd already know that about six people are trying to listen in on our conversation, and that you don't have the guildmark anywhere visible. The guildmaster is said to have his mark above his right eyebrow. You also don't seem to be very in tune with your magic. Guild Masters are always some of the strongest mages and wizards so you need to be very in tune with your magic," Hadrian explained to the man and the eavesdroppers, "You also smell off."

"Smell off. What do you mean by that?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. My senses are increased. And I don't really know. You just sort of smell funny."

A lot of people looked at Hadrian like he was a genius. Which he was, but now wasn't the time to get into that.

"Why is everyone cheering? I mean, it wasn't that hard to figure all of that out."

One person who had been previously cheering walked up to Wendy, Blaise and Hadrian.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's been 7 months since someone last figured it out, and 382 people have tried it and failed the entrance exam to the guild. We might be a small guild with only 17 members, but we pride ourselves on the power each member of our guild has. When we work together as a team, it's almost impossible to stop us!"

"That's right, Slen." Everyone heard a woman's voice speak.

"Aaron, the man who we have act as guildmaster is a werewolf. That's why he smells funny, Hadrian Ahri." Blaise tensed after hearing the female voice say that. "We have also given out little information about our real guildmaster and instead give out a lot of info that is fake, so that we know who is really worthy of joining our guild. As Slen said, we are a very small guild. We are the smallest guild in Fiore, in fact. 17 people, soon to be 20 makes us the smallest guild. As Slen also said, we don't care about our numbers. It's like my dad always used to say, 'Quality over quantity, Caitlyn'."

The woman who identified herself as Caitlyn was on the second floor, which looked over the first one. She was observing all of her fellow guildmates and after a moment of silence she descended the stairs.

Caitlyn was very pretty. She had long white hair that was in a ponytail and electric blue eyes. She was a little shorter than average but that didn't take anything away from her. She had a well proportioned body that suited her very well and wore a white dress with green leaves on it.

"She's so cute!" Was one of the key mottoes with the eight males of the guild.

"She's so adorable!" Was one of the key mottoes with the nine females of the guild.

Caitlyn walked up to Wendy, Blaise and Hadrian and gave them a shining smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Caitlyn Relantro. I'm the guildmaster of Endless Light and I hope that you eventually become comfortable enough to call this place home!"


End file.
